Urs Arc
Urz Arc is the third story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused Elizaveta Fomina, Lebus Vanadis who found and recruited an amnesiac Tigrevurmud Vorn as one of her important figures in Lebus. While Tigre used his current alias Urz to adjust his new life style, Zhcted faced its civil crisis when Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis engaged towards each other due to a fatal misunderstanding, prompting both Vanadis to mediate both crown prince. Chronology 'Liza's First Encounter with ''Urz In Port Lippner of Legnica, Lebus's ship docked onto Lippner's harbor while Liza made her visit to the town. Despite everyone's scorn upon the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis, Liza remained calmed as she find Dmitry and talked about Sasha. To her surprise, Liza learned over Sasha's death Sasha's death was yet to be announced despite she was passed away since yesterday. So Dmitry sent his men for the official messages.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 but she remain calmed and told Dmitry that she will send condolences to Sasha by herself. To ease herself from her depression, Liza told Naum to prepare a horse for a stroll. During the horse ride, Liza felt remorse and sympathy about the late legend's death, began to wonder a life without Sasha. As their ride passed through a nearby beach, Liza saw an amnesiac yet survived Tigre shot two seagulls in the sky in an amazing height.Tigre still managed to shoot the seagulls in amazing height even without his Black Bow.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 While astonished over this amazing shot, Liza saw the remnant pirates were attacking a nearby villagers, forcing her to chase after the pirates who fled away for their ship. Dedicated to capture the pirates, Liza commanded the villagers to row the boat while invited an amnesiac Tigre for her chase. When the archer's arrows were entirely depleted, Liza had to use her power to defeat the pirates by subduing their ringleader, Moritz. As the pirates were shaken in fear, Liza put her breath of and told the villagers to row back to the beach. She asked the stranger (Tigre) about his name, who nonchalantly called himself as Urz. Liza then suddenly asked the villagers about her eyes, where they nervously praised her eyes were pretty as jewels. When she asked Urz (Tigre) about the same question, he instead nonchalantly remarked that her eyes were like a catThe "cat" Urz (Tigre) mentioned was actually referring to Badouin, Brune Prime Minister.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3, surprised Liza and the villagers. Urz's answer aroused the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's curiosity, who smiled and asked Urz (Tigre) about himself. The villagers answered Liza on Urz (Tigre) behalf that he was a stranger from his village and the only thing he knew was just his name, Urz. One of them even revealed that they found him in the same shore more than a week ago and picked him up into the village, where they gave him food, clothing and shelter.Because of Tigre's amnesia, it garnered the village elder's sympathy and allowed him to stay in the village.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 . Just as the boat reached to the beach, Liza found Urz intriguing and decided to take the archer with her, much to everyone shock.Nonetheless, Urz (Tigre) complied and accepted Liza's offer. Several days later, Urz (Tigre) was preparing to leave the village while confronting the village elder, who congratulated him for handpicked by Liza. According to the Village Elder, Liza was actually a nice person despite her merciless attitude and seemly pampered behavior. He also further told him that if he worked diligently, Liza might even helping his return for Brune someday. Tigre's further service upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis would allowed him to explore her nature.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 When Urz was about to leave, a girl from the same village who also see him gone though she reluctantly to look at him and bid her farewell too. Because of the Black Bow's intimidating and eerie appearance, the girl was scared and threw it away to the ocean. Despite found it guilty, the girls was too scared to speak the truth. In an unexpected result, it also caused Tigre suffered an amnesia. After biding the villagers farewell, Urz (Tigre) followed Liza for Lebus and began his service as her servant. Lim's Melancholy and Enter Eugene Shevarin Elsewhere, Lim was guarding Leitmeritz while Elen went away for Legnica. The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis and Ilda Kurtis --- Coming Soon!--- '''Urz Life in Lebus 'Life Without Tigre' 'Viktor's Illness: An Unusual Feud Between Ilda and Eugene' Enthronement Of a New Heir Following both Eugene and Ila arrival to Silesta, Viktor told both of them to raise their heads since they were not in the palace's throne room. Out of eight possible candidates All of these candidates were Viktor's family but due to their tragic past or inability to rule the kingdom due to some circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda were the legit candidates for the succession.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3for the throne, the old king instead chose Eugene as the new heir for the throne, much to both Eugene and Ilda's shock. Despite his enthronement, Eugene humbly asked old king his reasons to pick himAccording to Eugene's account, he did not possessed any regal bloodline with him and the only reason he had such prestige was due to his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister.instead of Ilda. Viktor explained it due to his reputationEugene was once Brune's ambassador on Zhcted's behalf and even in his 20's he was not daunted even to the head monarch and maintain neutral despite the ever changing party. Due to the Eugene's tenacious and steady diplomatic negotiations, Zhcted was able to yield such truce with Brune. Additionally, based on Ilda's account, this accomplishment even made Eugene as Viktor's favorite minister. for both Zhcted and Brune. After finished his conversation to Eugene, Viktor turned to Ilda and asked him to help Eugene which Ilda complied. However, deep down in his heart, he was dissatisfied over Viktor's declaration while wondering over Viktor view over Eugene. Even with seemly disjointed relationship between each other, Ilda did not underestimate or overestimate over Eugene's capabilities despite his illustrious background and ambitious accomplishments were superior over Eugene's. Still, Ilda was on a heated rivalry against Eugene even though Eugene himself didn't wished to fight him head on. later, Viktor told both princes that the meeting was to be confidential while planning to announce his enthronement at Ilda's Jealousy While leaving Viktor office, Ilda "congratulated"In reality, Ilda still disatistfied over Viktor's selection over Tigre .Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Eugene for the enthronement, but Eugene remained calm and gave his gratitude to Ilda. While walking away from the palace, Ilda still bothered about Viktor's selection over Eugene as the heir despite his early role in a truce between Zhcted and Brune. While frustrating about the situation, Ilda coincidentally met Valentina who just came into the palace corridors instead. As Valentina asked about his pale reaction, Ilda simply told the Void Vanadis about Viktor's recovering helath. Valentina Scheme For Ridding Eugene and Ilda 'Lebus's Three Test for Urz' On-Job Harassment And Retaliation Meanwhile in Lebus, Urz (Tigre) spent more than two weeks as Imperial Palace's Stable Boy but he managed to cope the environment. Despite his diligence in his work in the stable, Urz (Tigre) received hostile harassment from his fellow co-workers not only treated Urz (Tigre) with, they also tarnished his room behind his absence. Urz (Tigre) room mate, Mark come in and explains that the reason is out of jealousy because he's the first subordinate the current Vanadis hand picked herself. Regardless, Urz (Tigre) would begin think of a plan to deal with his harassers. Several days later, the stableman head tells Urz (Tigre) to go shopping outside with Mark. While gone, three stablemen went to Urz (Tigre) room to rub horse dung onto his bed as further harassment. However, their stop by Urz (Tigre), who only pretend to go out so he could the culprit(s). Although they try to attack him, they are easily defeated and handed over to the stableman head. Urz's Three Test The next morning, Liza asked for a report regarding Urz (Tigre)'s performance. Naum returns later to explain that Urz (Tigre) caused a brawl. Despite Urz (Tigre) being the victim Naum believed that it would have been better that he should have silently endured the harassmentThe reason Naum made such statement was due to a fact over Liza's selection over Urz despite his "unknown" status, something which Liza didn't take kindly about it. Miraculously, Naum calmed her down by suggesting the three test for . , something that greatly angered the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Through their discussion about more statement from Naum's report, the two Naum report, the two decided to give Urz (Tigre) three testThe three test were including horse-riding, weapon efficiency and literary. to see what else he can do to better on his future post. Three days later, Naum report the results about Urz (Tigre) abilities to Liza. To their astonishing surprise, both Liza and Naum found that Urz (Tigre) passed the The two are amazed by his result, mainly about his skills with the bow that easily outclass everyone else in the Imperial Palace. Although Naum brings up that Tigre of Brune has similar skills, Liza passed on the idea since he was said to be "deceased" in Asvarre Seas. Even as Liza insisting on placing Urz (Tigre) as her close aide, Naum objected her decision as she claimed because of Urz's (Tigre's) origins remained unknown, the decision had to be delayed. While angered that identity is being used as reason to reconsider, Naum asks her to give one more reason to help persuade the other civil officials. Liza says that Urz (Tigre) can help Lebus improve relationships with Brune since he can read and write both Brune and Zhcted. Several days later, Naum reports that the civil officials will agree if Urz (Tigre) makes one achievement with a bow. Accepting with some complaint, Liza also decides to a least give Urz (Tigre) a bow and arrows. 'War Council Between Leitmeritz and Lebus: A Bitter and Tearful Reunion' The next morning, Elen was stunned to receive an emergency news regarding Ilda's attempt to kill Eugene. When the messenger explained the reason behind the attack, where Eugene was "planning" to poison Ilda Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. first, Elen refused to believe such news since she knew Eugene longer than anyone, and she also assumed it was caused by accident. Without any hesitation, the Silver Flash Vanadis firstly she immediately gathered Rurick and her 1,000 troopsHer troops for Bydgauche were consisted 800 cavalry and 200 infantry and additionally, Lim was told to keep an eye of the castle. (200 cavalry, 800 infantry)to stop Ilda's ArmyLeitmeritz Army was originally going southern Zhcted for Pardu but because Bydgauche Army marched in a fast pace, they had to intercept their march as fast as possible. from approaching Pardu, even she had to capture Ilda alive. Two Koku later, Elen and the Leitmeritz Army left Leitmeritz for Bydgauche. Meanwhile, Liza also received a same news but rather dubious about both princes's ill rivalry. Unbeknownst to Eugene, Ilda and even the Vanadis (Elen and Liza), in reality Valentina was orchestrating a conspiracy to rid both Eugene and Ilda for the throne. When she learned that Elen also participating the war council, Liza accepted the task by bringing Urz (Tigre) and 1,000 soldiers to meet Elen and Leitmeritz Army. Even with the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's statement about Urz's (Tigre's) skills, Naum still worried about her decision and told her that convincing Ilda would be a bigger task; furthermore, he also worried that the war council would give an unsettling troubles to both Liza and Urz(Tigre). Nonetheless, Liza's decision remained firmed and the Lebus Army left Lebus for the War Council. Both Leitmeritz Army and Lebus Army arrived somewhere in Zhcted's wilderness. During their confrontation, Elen saw Tigre (Urz) at Liza's side and rushed her stead towards Lebus Army. When Liza introduced Urz (Tiger) to Elen, the Silver Wind Vanadis tried to call out (Urz) which ended up confused him. Liza put a distance between Urz (Tigre) and Elen while angrily told her to stop confusing him due to his amnesia. Dubious but intrigued, Elen interrogating Liza about "Urz" but Liza digressed Because Liza's statement consisted some contradiction, Elen continued to ask Liza before she revealed about Urz's identity. by telling Elen to keep away from them. Both Vanadis argued about Tigre (Urz) until Elen informed Liza that "Urz", as far she could recalled, was Tigre's late father's name, instantly stunned Liza. Rurick came along and attempted to convince Tigre (Urz) by remembering everyone Among those people Rurick urged Tigre to remember were Silver Meteor Army generals, including Titta and late Bertrand. he knew, but it caused Liza snapped as she yelled and glared at the bald knight. Calling Rurick to fall back Because of their mission was to stop Ilda's Army from reaching Pardu, Elen had to put her reunion with Tigre aside., Elen unsheathed Arifar and demanded Liza to return Tigre (Urz) but Liza denied Elen's request as she vowed to protect her possession In one of her defense against Elen, even if she realized that Urz's real identity, Liza claimed Tigre as "her Urz".Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 4 Page 235. Due to their stubbornness and Tigre's importance in their lives, both Vanadis prepared their Viralt and engaged toward each other. To both Vanadis surprise however, Tigre (Urz) immediately intervened their battle as he not only told Elen for not remembering her, he also further urged Elen to stop "bullying" Liza. Though heartbroken to hear it, Elen put her Viralt down and made a rare apology to Liza for mistaken him as someone else. Liza also put her Viralt down and forgave Elen, further told her that they have an hour to prepare the meeting. 'The Silver Flash Vanadis's Extreme Dilemma' 'Naum's Backstory about both Vanadis' 'The War Council Begins' 'Vanadis-Bydgauche War: An Reluctant Alliance Between Leitmeritz and Lebus' 'Ilda Krutis Paranoia' 'Urz Met Ilda' A Battle Between Ilda and Vanadis Urz Arrow Towards Ilda's Horse During the escape from Elen and Liza, Ilda and his ten horsemen were confronting a storm of arrows by both army's archers. Due to their lack of preparation against the archers, Bydgauche Army had little disadvantages against their enemies. of all the arrows that fall onto Ilda and his soldiers, a precise arrow-shot from 300 meters pierced through one of the horseman's horse, causing chaos within the riders as three other riders also fell down simultaneously. Despite the staggering ambush, the remaining six riders told Ilda to escape while they tired to fend off the enemies to buy his escape. Just as Ilda was about to escape however, an arrow shot to his horse's butt which immediately caused Ilda fell from the horse. While recovering from the fall and move around ten steps back, Ilda was surrounded by Leitmeritz-Lebus Coalition troops with Urz urged him to meet the Vanadis. Seeing the defeat was imminent, the Duke left no choice but to surrender. The Monster of The Bow At the war aftermath, Liza read Naum's report about Urz's (Tigre's) strategy by using only 30 horsemen to block Ilda's escape while watching Bydgauche Army soldiers surrender by dropping down their weapons. Even with this victory, Liza was unsure of either praise or scold Urz (Tigre) for this strategy but Naum told the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to put the blame on him while praising Urz (Tigre) instead. Liza asked Naum if the victory was based on luck by Naum denied as he claimed that surprising the enemy was beyond his capability; furthermore, Naum also told Liza that Urz was a "monster" in archery due to his capability in stopping Ilda in just one shot. 'Went Separated Ways Again' 'The Secret Void Vanadis's Ambitions Unveiled' 'The Rise of Urz: From Stable Boy to Imperial Adviser' 'The Rainbow Thunder Vanadis's Romantic Affection' Story Impact *Until Baba Yaga Arc, Tigre's name simply only known as Urz since he lost his previous memories prior his survival from Torbalan's naval ambush and teleported elsewhere in Zhcted. Unlike his life in Leitmeritz, Tigre received strong hostility by Lebus residents even after his involvement in the Vanadis's War Council and stopped Ilda from escaping (though Naum and some soldiers were among of few began to recognize his skills). From his reunion with Elen and Rurick onward, Tigre begins his quest to find his lost memories while serving under Liza. *Liza's past which was foreshadowed since Muozinel Invasion Arc and Torbalan Invasion Arc is revealed, including her hostile rivalry against Elen. Unbeknownst to Liza however, her background was secretly investigated by Naum and only Naum and Lazarl know the truth (except her encounter with Baba Yaga). Tigre (Urz) was first and only non-Lebus person to learn this truth via Naum's information. *Liza's Rainbow Eyes plays a focal point in this arc, where it served as a superstitious subject across Zhcted. While many people are either give her a false compliment or scorned criticism about her eyes, Tigre (Urz) is the first and only person who spoke his honest comment about her eyes by calling them like a cat. His comment not only garnered Liza's respect, but also made her smile for the first time. *Even with Liza's supposedly one year truce since the war in Boroszlo, Tigre's (Urz's) appearance alone reigniting both Vanadis bitter rivalry in just eight months. Thanks to Tigre's (Urz's) intervention however, both Vanadis have to compromise towards each other for Zhcted and Tigre's (Urz's) sake. Both Elen and Liza's romantic affection towards Tigre becomes evident in differ circumstances: Liza becomes extremely attached to Urz (Tigre) and even went as far by dubbed him as her "Urz" regarding her knowledge from Elen's account; Elen on the other hand is suffering a strong dilemma about her priorities between Zhcted or Tigre despite she knew that Urz was Tigre. *The arc also made several comparison and contrast between Elen and Liza, from their charisma and personalities to their allies. However, the bigger significant difference between both Vanadis is their treatment upon Tigre (Urz), **Elen fist met Tigre during his defeat in Dinant PlainsLight Novel Volume 1, while Liza found Tigre (Urz) in the beaches in Port Lippner. **Elen took Tigre as her prisoner in war to Leitmeritz while Liza nonchalantly hand-picked Urz (Tigre) herself to bring to Lebus. ** Elen was only charmed towards Tigre skills with the bow and not by him, while Liza was astonished to both his excel archery skills and honest personality. **Elen would train Tigre his other weaponry skills despite his disadvantages about it while Liza gave Urz (Tigre) a job as stable boyIt was a reluctant decision by Liza when she was advised by Naum, who claimed that people jealousy and hatred would follow Urz (Tigre). Volume 8in Lebus Imperial Palace's stable (even though she suggested he could be work as a hunter instead). **Elen test his archery skill immediately after his capture, while Liza tested Urz (Tigre) after he brawled with his fellow stablemen. **Elen knighted Tigre as the Count despite his refusal to work for her, while Liza elected Urz (Tigre) as her adviser which he ironically ended up accepting it. *Valentina's past and ambitions are also revealed in this arc. From Tigre's mission for Asvarre to a heated feud between Ilda and Eugene, Valentina planned everything in order to replace Victor as Zhcted's queen while indulging other kingdom's anarchy. With these plans are in motion, Valentina would be the first Vanadis to (secretly) revolt against Zhcted King. *King Victor became sick and he has to choose a proper heir to rule Zhcted, where only Eugene was chosen as the next ruler. When a feud between Eugene and Ilda spread to the king's ears and even suspected Valentina was involved in their feud. Sadly, he did not know her ulterior ambition and ended up persuaded by the Void Vanadis by letting her became a mediator between Eugene and Ilda. *Two Zhcted's aristocrats, Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Kurtis are introduced in this arc. Both are King Victor's trusted subjects and both are royal prince pledged their loyalty to Zhcted. Despite their regal relationships due to Eugene's marriage to Ilda's sister, both princes didn't get along towards each other with to one-sided rivalry from Ilda. Their "misunderstanding" for the poisoned wine incident caused them turn against each other and it took both Vanadis (Elen for Eugene while Ilda for Liza) and Urz (Tigre) to stop them. **Eugene is Elen and Lim's former mentor. Because of his compassion and perseverance, Elen and Lim respected him greatly. Even chosen as the new heir, Eugene was unease over the result but decided to keep his enthronement as a secret from everyone, including his family. While defended his retaliation from Ilda, Eugene tended to find out the source of their misunderstanding before the Vanadis and Urz (Tigre) able to stop Ilda from waging his war. **Ilda is Liza's longtime ally who visited Lebus is his spare time. Contrasted to his brother-in-law, Ila is a man who made quick judgement before logic. The misunderstanding about an "assassination" deteriorate their relationship and ended up waging a war against Eugene. It took efforts of both Vanadis (Elen and Liza) and Urz (Tigre) persuasion to stop Ilda from engaging the war. His meeting with Urz (Tigre) would foreshadowing his interest upon the amnesiac Brune hero. *Partial of Viktor's family members is revealed in this arc. All eight members were Viktor's own family members and they were once possible candidates for the throne succession. Due to some tragedy and circumstances, only Eugene and Ilda are the legitimate candidates for the throne. Among the list of line successions are, **Ruslan, Viktor's late son who was supposedly chosen as the first line of succession for the throne. Due to his death by a heart attack even before he was chosen, Ruslan's rights as the crown candidate was invalid. **Ruslan’s son and Viktor's grandson was chosen as the second line of succession. Due to his young age and incidents regarding Ruslan's death, he rarely appeared in public. He is also the youngest member in Viktor's family tree. **Viktor's eldest daughter's husband, who is also his son in law acted act the third line. Due to his blindness however, he had to forfeit his rights for the succession. **Viktor's youngest daughter was the forth line of succession. Like Viktor's grandson however, she was too young to become the ruler of the kingdom. **Ilda's father, who is also Eugene's father-in-law or Viktor's younger brother, was chosen as the fifth line for succession. However, even in his healthy state and only suffering waist injury, he was unfit for the throne due to his crippled position. **Viktor's sister was supposedly chosen as the sixth line but to due to the deaths of her two former husbandsViktor was originally urged his sister to marry another man due to his sympathy for her tragedy. The woman however declined for offer and married to Osterode's lord instead.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 **Ilda is acted as the seventh line due to the fact that he is Viktor's nephew. Despite his caliber in politics or military might, Ilda is not chosen as the heir. **Eugene is acted as the eighth line due to his marriage with Viktor's niece, who is also Ilda's sister. *Ruslan's background was briefly introduced in this arc. Due to his popularity for his caliber in politics, Ruslan was supposed to be the king's heir by until his death. His death motivated Valentina make her investigation and assuming that his death was caused by Zhcted's conspiracy. For unknown reason however, she later dismissed the case and deemed his death was "natural". *For the first time since it's 300 years of foundation, Zhcted is suffering its (temporarily) inner turmoil when Ilda and Eugene were fighting each other. However, neither Eugene nor Ilda realized that Valentine was manipulating them for her vile ambition. *This arc also introducing Lebus, Liza's territory from northern Zhcted. Unlike Leitmeritz, Lebus residents were extremely hostile towards Tigre (Urz) when Liza tasked him important jobs which he did very well, prompted them assuming their Vanadis favored him than her people. Even after his early amazing accomplishment, many Lebus figures remained hostile towards Tigre and gave Tigre difficult test (such as mediator test) to prove his worth, only to be stunned and learned that Tigre passed the test and became Liza's adviser. By far, Liza, Naum and Lazarl (reluctantly) were among of few Lebus's figures to accept Tigre in Lebus. *For better or worse, life without Tigre changed the continent drastically and also affecting almost anyone who are close to him, **Even under Regin's reign of benevolence, not all Brune citizens accustomed to the kingdom's peaceful state. Merchants claimed that Brune has gone "soft" since she took power and even antagonizing the queen as a puppet ruler. According to Badouin, who concerned over Regin's well being, Tigre is the only person who can ease Regin's pressure. **Ganelon and Greast also made their unexpected return from Osterode since Brune Civil War. Their return would foreshadowing Brune's another struggle where Greast conspiring to steal Durandal from Regin, which was now returned to House Charles and representing Regin's power. **On Muozinel's side, Kreshu is planning another invasion attempt towards Brune and Zhcted with 100,000 troops, two times larger than his previous invasion. Even Tigre's "death" seemly interested Kreshu, he wasn't easily convinced until his true status and whereabouts are confirmed. So he dispatched Damad to find Tigre while he (temporarily) withdraw his troops, vowing to return with 150,000 men for the possible invasion. His action would foreshadowing Kreshu's another feud with Tigre in the future as he wish to challenge the archer again. **In Olmutz, Mila is stunned to hear about Tigre's disappearance while receiving a Black Tea as her gift. While sadden over Tigre's disappearance, the Frozen Wave Vanadis also sympathized Elen while wondering about her melancholy over her great lost. Mila's response solidifying her drastic change since Two Vanadis Arc, Muozinel Invasion Arc and Regin Arc. Additionally, she also mumbling about Tigre's foolishness ever since she witness his bold and reckless action which makes her makes no option but to make a Siege and Defense tactics during Battle of Agnes which 6.000 Soldiers of Silver Meteor Army against 40.000 Soldiers of Muozinel.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 **After sulking since Tigre's disappearance and Sasha's death, Elen regains her usual-self and began her mission as usual. Her reunion with Tigre gave her some glimpse of hope to see the archer again, though Tigre did not remembered about her. At the same time however, the reunion also reigniting the violent feud between Elen and Liza since their war in Boroszlo, before they were stopped by Tigre himself. Due to her dilemma between Tigre and Zhcted, Elen had to dispatched Lim, Mashas and Titta for Lebus to find and confirm Tigre's status. **Thanks to Torbalan's naval ambush, Drekavac is unable to find Tigre nor the Black Bow. Even Torbalan has fallen by Sasha's hand, not a single demon would shed their emotions towards him.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 Regardless, Drekavac's hunt for Tigre continues as he dispatched Baba Yaga to find the archer but ended up with failure as well. However, he still managed to gain information that Tigre was with Liza along with his Black bow. **As the story continues, Tigre already make relationship with every Vanadis (Including Sasha who already passed away) except Valentina. Notes Reference Navigation Category:Story Arc